The Angel In Hell
by J. B Jazz
Summary: After his obsession with Christine Daae, Erik is left alone under the Opera Populaire. He is soon found by a chorus girl named Leonora who has a disfigurement of her own. They soon find feelings for each other but will the jealous Patron ruin everything?
1. Lost in the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or _Il Trovatore_ or any of the Operas/ Musicals/ Lyrics that I may add into the story. As much as I may want them, they don't belong to me.tear.

A/N- I imagined this after just seeing the movie, so I thought of Gerard Butler as the Phantom in this story. I'm sorry if it angers a few of you, but its how I thought of it.

**Chapter One: Lost in the Darkness**

Erik stared at the candle that was placed right in front of him on the table. The flame danced in all directions, casting eerie shadows against the walls and added a little light to the Phantom's dark lair. He closed his eyes and put his hands to his face, feeling the side that was disfigured and looked as if he had been burnt. No one would ever love him and no one ever had. The only woman he had ever known to show compassion was Christine Daae. But, Christine was lost from his life forever after she'd fallen in love with the viscount, Raoul de Chagny and ran away with him. She was the only one pure enough to not cast a glance of horror and disgust at poor Erik. No woman would ever truly love a man who was once caged in a freak-show and called a living corpse…

Erik sobbed at the memories of his childhood. He tore at the table and grabbed the candle. He flung it into the lake and watched as the dark waters devoured it. Tears shone in his eyes and he thrashed at the wall in hatred. His legs gave way and he fell to the floor, weeping and begging God to let him die. He didn't want to be alone any longer…

"All chorus members onstage for _Miserere_!" Shouted Marco, the stagehand. The company groaned as they slumped onto the stage, taking their positions. The new manager, as they had found out, was a bit of a perfectionist- he would pound scenes into the company's heads until they got it down pat.

"Again?" Little Annette whined, wiping sweat from her forehead. The few who heard her grumbled in agreement as a few ballerinas were arguing about which spot was theirs. The leading soprano, Cornelia Bizet tried to help resolve the conflict between the two, only to create a bigger uproar.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please settle down!"

The chorus fell silent and stared at the owner of the booming command; the new manager, William Poulenc.

"Now, I know we've worked quite hard today," he admitted. Annette clicked her tongue but was elbowed by a fellow cast member into silence. Her mother, the dance instructor, glared at her through the curtains and Annette bit her lip. Poulenc sighed and continued.

"But, can we run_ Miserere_ one more time?" He waited for a positive response which he did not receive. "For the Patron?" He added, quickly.

The women's faces brightened immediately as they forced their lips into overexcited smiles. The men were unhappy at this, knowing the patron was fierce competition.

Almost on cue, the Patron bust through the doors of the theatre and strode down the isles, casting a bright smile at the women onstage. They twirled their hair and waved to him, bashfully. His name was Robert Gounod. And he was all any woman could ask for…He was incredibly young and handsome with his long jet black hair and dark eyes. He was also unbelievably wealthy and powerful being the mayor of a distant city in France. Any woman would freely give into him.

But he had his eyes on a particular girl in the chorus…

The music started as he took his seat and the women in the choir shot him one last smile before forcing gloomy looks on their faces that were appropriate for the scene. Heads bowed, the chorus marched on the stage, singing of sadness and regret as Cornelia stood at center, eyes glued to the Heavens.

There was a moment of utter majesty…

Suddenly, there was a raucous on the stage, causing all the chorus members around the incident to gasp- one of the chorus girls had fainted and was now sprawled out across the floor, motionless. The dance instructor ran over to the fallen girl as the manager and patron joined the crowd onstage. The dance instructor fumbled through her pockets and pulled out some smelling salts. She placed them under the girl's nose as some cast members made attempts to fan the girl back into consciousness.

The girl shot up at once, coughing and sputtering for air as one of the dancers swept a cloth across the girl's forehead. The manager stood over her with his arms crossed in annoyance. She stared at him for a moment, petrified with fear.

"Pardon me monsieur," she said, meekly as she was helped to her feet by fellow cast members. "The lights were too bright and my costume was not fitted well. I will fix it up myself after…"

"No!" Shrieked a ballerina, glancing to make sure the patron was looking. "It's that mangled leg of yours!"

A few of the cast members burst into laugher while some frowned in displeasure as the ballerina hopped around like a toad, emitting croaks. Annette looked to her mother who bowed her head in silence. The mortified girl looked to the manager for defense, only to find him chuckling as well.

She buried her face in her hands and fled from the stage, horrified with her fellow cast members. Robert ran after her, leaving the women of the chorus pouting.

"Mademoiselle Leonora!" He called to her. "Mademoiselle!" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him, roughly.

"Please monsieur," she sobbed. "What do you want?"

He tucked a loose hair behind her ear. She shivered at his cold touch that sent icy chills down her spine as she stared into his eyes. They were like two deep, cold emotionless holes that went on forever. They made her shake with fear as his hands caressed her arms.

"A girl like you doesn't deserve that sort of behavior towards her," he cooed. There was a slimy hint in his voice as if he were mocking her. "I could have that girl hung for that."

Leonora shoved him away in horror and disgust. He clutched her arm and pulled her closer, pressing his chest against her.

"You know noting of what I need," she whispered angrily and struggled to get free. He laughed softly and lowered his face towards hers, his eyes focused on her lips.

"Oh, but I think I do," he breathed. "You need a man to protect her from a cruel world." His eyes met hers. "A man like me."

She let out a small yelp and pushed him away. His eyes flashed with anger as she slowly regained composure.

"I am sorry, Monsieur Gounod," she said, calmly. "I have already lost my pride. I am not in the mood for this ridiculous blabber which you call charm."

She strode away and into the dormitories, leaving the Patron dumbstruck with his thoughts. He turned on his heel and walked swiftly back to the stage, frustrated with Leonora's dislike for him.

_ That girl is quite difficult_, he thought to himself, angrily. _If she doesn't love me then_ _what man could she possibly want?_

* * *

The dark chanting of _Miserere_ still lingered in Erik's ears as well as the loud disruption that ruined the moment. He struggled to his feet and began to wade in the water towards the gate. He grasped the cold metal bars and stared into the darkness of the caverns, longingly. Anger welled up inside of him and he suddenly thrust his head into the bars with all of his suicidal regret. He slammed his head again and again but not to kill…only to bruise…to make stronger…

He had heard a young girl's tears through the cavern. It had convinced him that not all hope was gone and he remained, waiting…but for what?

He was certain that the absurd thought that crossed his mind had been done by the bars, but he was not sure. He stood there in deep thought for a moment before removing the thought from his mind. He pushed himself away from the bars and walked back towards the shore, seating himself at his organ. Erik sat there, staring at the sheet music for _Don Juan Triumphant_. All that glorious work wasted…over love.

_ No woman would love me_, he thought, closing his eyes and sinking back into shadows._ Not then…not now…not ever…_


	2. Into the Cellars

**Chapter Two: Into the Cellars**

Leonora awoke with a start, covered in a cold sweat and gulping for air. She looked around, terrified, making sure that her nightmare was over and she was back in reality.

Sighing with relief, she edged quietly out of her bed and slid across the floor to a mahogany table. She gripped a pitcher and began to pour some water into a small glass cup.

As she was lifting the cup to her lips, she heard a faint sound emerging from the walls like a ghost, twisting around her and lifting all of her fear away. It was a soft melody that led Leonora into the hall, glancing around to see if anyone was there. She listened to it and marveled at its beauty that carried her through the corridor as if she were attached to an invisible string.

She found herself in Cornelia's empty dressing room, staring vacantly at a large mirror upon the wall. The music seemed to come from there…but how?

Leonora reached out to the mirror, feeling the cold glass between her fingertips and running her other hand along the side. It was an old mirror, covered with dust and some of the frame chipping off. But, strange as it was, Leonora had a thought implanted in her mind that this mirror held a dark secret, forbidden to be talked about in the opera house.

All of a sudden, she felt a small crack at the side of the mirror…It was a door! She opened it slowly to reveal a dark passageway, inhabited by many burnt out candles. The music was drawing nearer with every step she took down the hallway…

_Was I meant to find this place?_ She thought, excitedly. _Was I meant to uncover a special secret?..._

Leonora stopped at the edge of a lake, staring into the dirty waters, nervously. The music seemed to be coming from around the corner, growing in a crescendo of frustration and pounding the walls, furiously.

"This is fate," Leonora assured herself and stepped out into the lake. It wasn't very deep; only up to her knees as she wallowed from the edge, peering around the caverns.

"Hello!" She called. "Is anyone there?"

She could practically reach out and touch the melody, wrapping her in a cocoon of curiosity.

_One more turn_, she told herself._ One more turn and I'm…_

Her thoughts trailed away as she stood in the water, staring at the sight in front of her with a dumbstruck look about her face…

There was a gate…and behind the gate, an organ…and at the organ sat a man…


	3. Gifts and Curses Part One

**Chapter Three: Gifts And Curses- Part One**

Leonora let out a small gasp of astonishment and walked up to the gate, clutching the bars and gazing at the man at the organ. He had on a white dress shirt stained with drops of blood; it looked suitable to be worn while in the opera, _Don Juan Triumphant_. He had on black pants and tall black boots that continuously stomped at the pedals of the organ in angry frustration. But the music that emerged was now anything but angry; it was calm and flowed through the air like a gliding bird in the sky.

The man heard Leonora's sigh and spun around on the stool, his hand covering one side of his face in a desperate act of protection. He stood up, quickly, causing the stool to collapse onto the ground as he sank into the shadows like a frightened animal.

"Please come out," Leonora pleaded, squinting, trying to get a better look. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see who you are."

He let out a sigh of remorse and shifted in the darkness, nervously as Leonora passed a hand through the bars and reached out to him as if she were giving him her hand.

"Please," she whispered. "I heard your music." The man stopped shifting and stared at her in fascination. "It is very beautiful."

There was a pause as they both stared at one another, curiously. She smiled into the darkness as he took a single step towards the light.

"Thank you," he said, meekly as if he were afraid of compliments. "Who are you?"

"My name is Leonora," she replied. "I'm a chorus girl in the opera." She saw him bow his head at the word chorus girl and she knew it kept a memory that he longed to be rid of. "Who are you?"

He took another step towards the light. "My name is Erik," he whispered. "Were you the girl who wascrying?"

Leonora blushed and bowed her head as he had while remembering six year old Annette trying to comfort her by hugging her and giving her a handkerchief.

"Yes, that was me," she admitted, embarrassed. "It was because that repulsive ballerina, Micha made fun of my leg. Everyone laughed."

Erik glanced at her leg only to find it engulfed in the dark waters of the lake. He found it hard to believe she was also deformed because everyone had treated him like an outsider of the human race. But this girl was deformed and she was able to perform in the Opera Populaire like any other person. He was about to ask her if he could see it, but found that a tear was sliding down her cheek and realized that she was very sensitive about it. Who was she to cry, though? Of course they laughed at her…they always do…

"They laugh at things they don't understand," he whispered, remembering his childhood in the fair and how everyone had jeered at him. "They always do."

Leonora looked up at him and the words escaped her mouth before she could censor them.

"Is it your face?" She asked, to her own surprise. He started to shrink back into the shadows as she clasped a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for being so…"

"It's alright," he said, half heartedly. After all, she also knew about deformities…He reached for the lever to open the gate.

Suddenly, Leonora felt the gate rising and she immediately dropped her hands to her side, waiting for the gate to be lifted enough for her to enter. She looked around as she walked inside, intrigued by the sheet music and the many paintings…but frightened by the smashed mirrors and the toy model of the opera house, complete with tiny figures of the entire company. She shivered as she noticed the scene which the figures where set in-_ Miserere_…

"How did you do that," she asked, intrigued as she noticed that the figures were all people she knew and they were in their own positions. He laughed softly.

"I used to watch the practices all the time in Box Five and in the rafters above the stage," he replied, his voice getting distant as it trailed off. "But now, I really don't have a reason to…"

Leonora lingered at the model for a while and noticed a small girl in her own position. She had black hair and was extremely fair skinned, just like her, and had a sad expression about her face. Leonora picked the figure up and studied it in silence.

"You always look so sad, even while not performing _Miserere_," he explained, with a hint of a confused tone in his voice. "Why is that?"

Leonora looked up at him and sighed in sadness. "My parents abandoned me on the steps of the Opera Populaire, disgusted with my leg," she said. "They wanted their daughter to be a dancer and no one would tolerate a dancer with a deformed leg. So, by leaving me at the opera, I didn't really have a choice…" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I have been alone ever since. I only have one person to trust but she is only six and the patron- I think he loves me but I can't stand him!... Everyone else calls me a burden."

She pressed the figure to her chest and closed her eyes. She had never spoken with such trust to anyone before and, for all she knew, he could be a spy of the patron's. She turned to face him.

"Please," she whispered. "Remove your hand from your face and come into the light." She signaled to the model, the paintings, the mirrors and the music. "I must see the man who has done all of this, deformed or not; you are not alone."

Erik hesitantly removed his hand from his face and stepped into the light.

Leonora felt no fear or disgust towards Erik. She didn't loathe his scarred, red skin or the fact that some of his dark brown hair was missing or that his left lower eyelid was pulled down, slightly revealing red tissue below his eyeball. He had talked to her with kindness; all that she ever wanted.

Before she could resist, she embraced him. Erik couldn't figure out if it was in spite of love or pity but he savored the tiny moment of knowing he was not alone and that there was another person to share that feeling with.

Blushing, Leonora let go and placed the figure back in her spot in the model, making sure not to touch another figure and set off a domino effect.

"Thank you," she breathed. "For being here."

A/N- A new friendship is forming under the opera as Erik and Leonora finally find someone they can trust. But, will friendship turn into something more? Read more and…. Please review! I have some great ideas going with this one so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	4. Gifts and Curses Part Two

First of all (ahem), I would like to thank all of my reviewers! You all inspire me to write more and I really want to keep going with this story! I really appreciate you all! Wow…that was an Oscar speech. Lol. On with the show!

**Chapter Four: Gifts and Curses-Part Two**

There are many wanderers in the night. Whether it is lovers, beggars, or policemen- they are there. Well, if there were late walkers in the streets on this particular night, passing by the Gounod house, they would have noticed a small light in one of the bedrooms.

Robert paced back and forth in his room, unconcerned of what time was on the clock. The small, single candle was enough to cast dreary shadows upon the wall, making Robert flinch as he noticed them. But he just went back to thinking: thinking of none other than Leonora. He had tried to confront her earlier that day, but she had rejected him and after rehearsal, when he knocked on the dormitory door which she stayed in, he received no reply.

He slammed a fist on the table in frustration, which caused a few papers to stray from the desk to the floor. He pressed his foot on them and ground them into tiny pieces, like pale confetti.

_I will have her!_ He told himself, angrily. _I shall wait till the Thanksgiving Ball, two months from tomorrow. _He rubbed his hands together, a grin planted on his face._ By then, she will have fallen for me…or else…_

* * *

Leonora watched Erik as he played the organ .It was that same, mysterious melody that had led her there pouring from it like water into an ocean. She watched his hands press the keys as if he were playing with air under his fingers, playing each note with calm delicacy. Her eyes wandered to a few scraps of sheet music scattered upon the organ. She reached over and picked a sheet up, glancing at the music printed upon it right as Erik finished his song.

"That was lovely," she told him. "What is this music?"

He looked at the music in her hand with a pained expression on his face as if it hurt him to even glance at it.

"That is my own opera, _Don Juan Triumphant_," he whispered, fiddling with the keys, nervously. "I made it for a girl who I loved much more than she loved me." He bowed his head as if in prayer. "She has her man now and I try to forget the whole ordeal."

There was an awkward silence as Leonora gazed back down on the music. All that glorious work-lost. _Because of love._ Love is a cruel and unfeeling goddess that doesn't care who it descends upon or how, whether it be pure or obsession. She thought of this and a shiver ran up her spine as the word obsession reminded her of Robert for some reason.

"Love makes us do crazy things," she whispered and laid the sheet back on the organ, gently. She crossed her legs and sighed, hoping to hear another song from him.

Erik's eyes caught sight of her bare leg. It was misshapen, but not to the point where she limped, merely scarred as if someone had taken a torch to it and let it rot the core. He could see her blue veins pulsing at a beat under a thin layer of skin.

She saw what he was staring at and pulled her skirt down quickly as if it were some invincible wall of protection. Erik shook his head and looked up at her.

"I'm not alone," he whispered to himself.

"Erik?" She asked, confused by his statement.

"You are the first person I've ever met to have a deformity besides me," he told her in a tone of surprise and strange relief. She laughed softly, almost sadly, and looked around his lair.

"You are, too," she said quietly and stood up, walking to the edge of the lake and gazing into it at her reflection. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Erik's reflection join her. Their reflections seemed to fit together like pieces to a distorted, yet somehow beautiful puzzle.

Suddenly, Leonora pulled away like being awoken from a dream.

"I have to get back before dawn," she told him in a disappointed voice. Erik sighed and let her walk into the lake towards the gate. He began back towards the organ and wrapped himself in the shadows once more but her voice stopped him.

"May I come back?" She called from the gate. "I would like to visit you."

For some reason, Erik felt himself blush with humility and he smiled softly at her.

"Yes," he. "I would like that."

A/N- Next week on the OC…Lol. Please R&R!


	5. Sympathy, Tenderness

**Chapter Five: Sympathy, Tenderness**

Erik's Point of View

I was trapped in my music, playing it with all the regret and rage in the world, unaware of anything. Why should I have been? I had lived in solitude forever with no one to gaze at me or marvel while I played. That is, until Leonora…

I first noticed her beauty. Her long, straight dark hair that fell around her face like a raven picture frame, capturing her pale skin and grey pools of eyes. Her eyes had a hurt and pleading look that captivated me as I suddenly realized who she was…

In my days of gazing at rehearsals, I noticed she was a chorus girl in the opera. Always alone or talking with a younger member of the company, she was very quiet and humble, yet was always continuously picked at for some reason which was not known to me then. For that reason, I knew that it was her whom I heard weeping earlier that day.

I took into the darkness like a mole as she tried to coax me out as if I were a young child. At that moment, I certainly had the mentality of one! I had covered my hideous face, afraid that I would frighten her, and was staring at her with fear as I closed myself up. I remembered how I had opened up my feelings to Christine and how it had turned out. I wanted nothing to do with anymore chorus girls.

Yet, in spite of my feelings, I heard her voice…So full of kindness as she complimented me on my music. I thanked her softly like an obedient child as she told me her name…Leonora.

It seemed the most sound in the world, as if all the beauty on Earth was wrapped into a name suitable for the girl who was branded with it. I felt ashamed to tell her my name, for some reason I could not describe. _Erik_, a name I never paid much attention to, suddenly sounded harsh and ugly…

But then again, I had known beauty. Who was to say that she was not the same as all the others? Those who had rejected me, laughed at me…

But, she had, too, been rejected. She told me of a ballerina who had made fun of her because of her leg and I automatically felt anger for that unknown person. My mind raced back to the fairground as I watched, helplessly as the people around me jeered at me…

Suddenly, she asked about my face. She knew it was deformed, the way I hid it from her like a silly childish game. But, she surely knew of deformities…I opened the gate to allow her in and watched as she gazed around like she was in a sort of mystical new world. She noticed the miniature model of the opera house and picked up the figure that represented her. From far away, she had been a lonely, boring girl, and that was how I made the figure. I was afraid she'd be offended but, to my surprise, she just gaped at it in amazement, looking thankful that I had taken the time to even think of her…

She told me of her life. Her disapproving parents who had abandoned her on the steps of the opera…her loneliness and the extreme dislike for the new patron who "loved her." I had been around enough to know his name-Robert Gounod. He reminded me of a certain other patron…

Then, she asked to see my face. I thought I would lose any hope of a friendship forever, but I obeyed. As I stepped into the light, I was a little surprised to not see her flinch or even utter a small gasp as she studied my face.

Suddenly, before I could move away in fear, she flung her arms around me and embraced me. It was as if my face was so deformed, she summoned up all of her courage to show me a gesture of compassion.

She lingered there, listening as I played. She was so quiet and concentrated; I had to look up at her every so often to make sure she wasn't asleep. She asked me about a sheet of music that she held; the piece Christine and I sang together before she unmasked me before the entire society. I tried to avoid the fact that I had murdered numerous people to try and win her heart, knowing that Leonora would probably start to wander towards the gate, nervously.

Then I saw her leg.

It was deformed, no doubt, as if melted like candle wax. Beneath the thin layer of skin stretched to cover it, I could see her blood and tiny veins. Or was it just the skin? The skin was also that same scarred red as my face, with little cuts and scabs upon it like someone had been kicking her. She noticed me staring and I stopped, remembering how bad I felt when people stared at me.

Eventually, she left, leaving me alone with my thoughts and my impression of her. She was kind to me, looking upon me as if I were a normal human being. Her compassion told me that there was hope for friendship. Her leg told me that I was not the only person in the world who was deformed. It was so strange to me, seeing another with a deformity, because I had really never seen one before. I always felt like I was another creature entirely due to the distortion of my face. It was nice to know that there was a person I could relate to, with each of us knowing the pain.

She would visit every night and, while the rest of the company wandered in their dreams, we would talk. She usually just sat in a small chair and listened to me play the organ. She was quiet and would often wander into a deep trance as the music flowed into her ears and I would catch myself staring at her in a strange curiosity.

"Robert is harmless," she told me one night when I asked about him. Her tone had me convinced but her face showed a strange expression that kept me wondering. "He's just a silly boy that likes me." She laughed softly and looked away towards a candle, studying its dancing flame.

"Why wouldn't he?" I felt myself say. I meant it, but I couldn't handle her reaction as she looked up at me with blush entering her cheeks. I wanted to smile but my eyes retreated to the score like an embarrassed child and when I tried to play, my hands became unreasonable and began to play wrong chords and notes, causing her to laugh as I cringed at the sound.

I found myself in the deserted Box Five during rehearsals. I would have watched from the rafters but they had hired many stagehands in fear of my return and I surely would have been caught.

My gaze would continuously fall upon her as I watched her sing and dance across the stage, her dark hair flowing majestically behind her. I had noticed something since our first meeting; her once gloomy grey eyes now sparkled with enthusiasm and seemed carefree to what the others might have said about her deformity. If a company member would mock her distortion, she just stood there and took the verbal beating as if it were a compliment instead of sobbing offstage and locking herself in her dressing room.

The patron would also watch form an isle way, crossing his arms in thought. He had left her alone since my first meeting with Leonora and merely studied her from onstage. I felt an emotion that I had long since deserted descend upon me as the female dancers would perform sensual numbers with shorter skirts and bare shoulders. I knew he was watching _her_ and as much as I thought, I knew that there was nothing that I could do about it. I had finally unmasked that emotion.

Jealousy.

I clutched the box's curtain for support and huddled into the shadows, closing my eyes. All I saw was her. I ran my hands down my face and sank to the floor with my legs pressed to my chest like a type of armor that would protect me from my feelings that I could not escape from.

We had both found a friend. Yet I was found confessing to myself that felt much more for her.

I was in love. Again. Yet, this time it was pure and innocent. But, I remind myself, who would ever love a man once called the living corpse, with a deformity or not. Surely, not Leonora...could she?...

* * *

A/N- Next chapter-Leonora's feelings point of view on Erik_ and_ the patron…Jerry! Jerry!

R&R!


	6. Somewhere I Belong

Dear Reviewers-I am SOOOO sorry about that little chapter mix-up. I was reading the reviews and was like, "Popcorn? What are these people talking about? I don't remember any- OH MY GOD!" So, yes…It's all better now…On with the show!

**Chapter Six: Somewhere I Belong**

Leonora's Point of View

I have always been different because of my leg. It's amazing to me how one little distortion can ruin a person's life and cause them to be completely rejected from others. I remember lying in my bed, listening to my parents plotting how to get rid of me and the next day as we were walking past the opera, they told me to go sit on its steps as they entered the stores. I obeyed and watched them leave, knowing why I was sitting there. I made no attempt to find them through the crowds, thinking of how they wanted a dancer for a daughter. I made a vow right there to be a famous dancer and show them what they had abandoned. It was only later, when the other members of the company started to mock me, did the anger at my parents turn into regret and sadness.

The other ballerinas would shove me on the stage, branding me with cruel nicknames like "Leonora the Frog" and "Madame Toad." My only friend was Annette Giry, too young and innocent to mock anything. Yet, she was still silent as I was jeered at and made no attempt to help. Not even her mother, the dance instructor, Meg Giry, would help me.

I was alone.

Well, almost, except that the new Patron, Robert Gounod. He would always stop me in the corridor to tell me how good I was doing and if, perhaps, I wanted to dine with him that evening. I frankly don't understand what makes the other girls swoon. They may see a handsome, young, rich, gentleman, but I see an obnoxious, blabbering, naïve pig. And, to make it worse, the other girls became jealous and made fun of me even more. Only Annette seemed to like the fact that Robert liked me as she planned that we'd get married and live in a beautiful cottage by the sea. It almost made me vomit.

"Annette," I told her, grabbing her by the arms. "I'm _not_ marrying Robert."

That was the same day I fainted because of the lights and my costume and everyone laughed at me. To make matters worse, Robert stopped me in my tears, trying to console me yet I rejected him straight on. It was also the night I met Erik…and the night of my awful nightmare…

I remember my nightmare clearly now. I was walking in a world of white, feeling sad and gazing up at the gallows where a man stood. The strange part was that he had no face; it was just smeared together with no features. A man whose face was also smeared signaled for some guards to drag me away and I screamed as their hands gripped me. The man who was to be hung yelled for me as I pulled myself back into reality; the calm, dark comfort of the dormitory.

I made sure everyone was asleep and went to get a drink of water from the pitcher on the table. As I was pouring the water, I heard a faint sound coming from the walls and I froze with fear. Then, I realized it was a soft melody, strange and beautiful. It seemed lift all of the humiliation and sadness from that day off of my shoulders as I followed the music down the hall.

I found myself in Cornelia's dressing room, in front of a large, dusty mirror. As crazy as it sounds, the music was coming from inside the mirror. I felt it for a few moments, still listening, longingly, to the music and hoping I would eventually find its creator.

I gasped happily as I found out the mirror was a door, leading into a dark hallway. The music pulled me through the corridor, twisting and turning until I came to the edge of a lake. A lake under the opera house? How strange…

After peering into its depressing waters, I remembered the music and stepped into the lake. By God, it was icy cold! Like thousands of tiny knives tearing at my skin as I trampled out, deeper and deeper, forgetting I was getting my night shift wet and how embarrassed I would be to explain it.

Suddenly, as I turned a corner, I came to a large iron gat. Behind the gate, there sat a man playing the organ. He heard me and scuttled into the darkness and I tried to convince him to come out, mentioning how beautiful his music was and telling him my name. He then told me his.

Erik.

His voice was so rich and lovely, deep and yet gentle. Somehow, I could tell then that he must have been an amazing singer and, judging from how he played the organ, an unbelievable musician. He reminded me of a puppy that had been kicked too many times, terrified to show the world his talents in fear of being laughed at and criticized.

I told him of the happenings earlier that day. I told him of Mischa, that naïve little ballerina that had, since I had arrived there, pestered me any time that she saw an opportunity. I hate her!

Then, I asked him of his face before I could control myself. I knew there was a reason why he hid it. It had to be deformed. I felt so rude and thought that surely he would tell me to leave then…But he didn't. Instead, to my complete surprise, he opened the gate and I wandered in, gazing at his strange little world filled with candles, music, and mirrors.

My eyes caught sight of a miniature model of the Opera Populaire and I gasped at the figures inside. It was perfect little models of the company performing _Miserere_. I noticed the figure in my position and suddenly realized my sadness. The figure had sad eyes and frowned…a perfect model.

I told him of my parents, how I came to be at the opera house, and my loneliness. He didn't interrupt me at all; he just listened intently and seemed to understand everything I told him. I found myself wanting to know the man in the shadows. He was deformed…but so was I.

As he entered the light, I felt my heart break open with compassion for him. The left side of his face was completely scarred to a reddish color and his lower eyelid drooped lazily. He seemed so scared and sensitive…I embraced him.

In our embrace, I felt a strange feeling stir inside me. I couldn't describe it. Even when I left his lair, I was searching my mind for the name of this feeling…

I came to visit him often after that and I watched him play the organ, studying him more thoroughly. As he played, the deformed side of his face was in the other direction and he looked like an ordinary man. I also listened to him sing…A cry of beauty and desperation that I could not resist to join him. He suddenly whirled around to look at me, eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm sorry," I stammered. I noticed him smiling and became confused.

"You have a good voice," he replied as if he were not fully there and went on playing and singing, signaling me to join in.

We talked more of Robert and he seemed to have the same look of him as I did. It was amusing, us talking badly of him, back and forth. I had someone to tell about my impression of him and I told Erik about the silly ballerinas who twirled their hair as Robert would enter a room.

"He draws women?" he asked, seemingly confused. I nodded and he shook his head, chuckling sadly. "As long as you're handsome, you can draw all the women in France," he continued, bitterly. "It doesn't matter _who you are_, just how you look. It's all a façade!"

I sighed at his anger and rested my hand on his shoulder. He flinched; as if afraid I would hit him, and kept his head bowed.

"Those girls just don't know what true beauty is," I whispered. He raised his head to look at me and I went on, not knowing where the words were coming from. "They need to learn to look past the features and realize the soul, as I have done."

There was an awkward moment of silence as we both stared at each other. I remembered my hand on his shoulder and retrieved it quickly and looked to the floor, embarrassed. I could feel both of us blush as he went on playing that night.

At rehearsals as I danced across the stage, I could feel Robert's eyes resting on me, tracing all of my features and cutting into me like two large knives. But, even though his eyes made me feel uncomfortable, I realized that, ever since I met Erik, I had improved greatly in my dancing. Even the other girls started to show me some respect as a dancer. It was because he was with me…

During Cornelia's solo, I caught his eye and he smiled at me. I smiled back weakly until that idiotic manager snapped me out of Erik's hypnotic gaze by stopping the song and asking me, 'What the hell are you looking at!' I apologized and went back to my look for the scene, not daring to glance up into Box Five again before the scene was over.

When we were allowed to stop while Cornelia practiced her solo, my gaze shifted to that box where Erik stood still. He was looking at me all misty eyed as if he were in a dream…and I found myself giving him the same glance until Annette pulled me out of my daydream, asking me to explain a dance number to her.

Suddenly, I froze. I finally realized what emotion I felt that first night that Erik and I met.

Love.

It was true- I love him. He's the first person I can _actually_ talk to and express my feelings with. Beyond his disfiguration was a soul so beautiful that, if your features depended on what lay within, all women in Paris would flee to him…God, I must repeat it!

I love him! I love Erik!

A/N- Next…can you trust your friend with a secret? From Annette's diary…R&R!


	7. The Angel In Hell

Dear Reviewers- Thank you for reviewing! Warm Fuzzys all around! On with the show!

**Chapter Seven: The Angel In Hell**

There is a secret that you don't know…

There is a force here I never show…

-Kim, Miss Saigon

Annette's Diary

Dear Diary,

Leonora was acting a little odd today. Then again, she's always been a little bit odd, but in a different way. She used to be a depressed girl with no confidence, always with her arms crossed and looking very lost amidst the company members. But, today she was…happy. Her usually pale skin had more color to it and her eyes sparkled as if she were keeping a secret all to herself. And her dancing was nothing short of perfect, making Mischa fume with jealousy.

We were practicing the scene_ Miserere_ from_ Il Trovatore_ as usual with our same looks of sadness plastered on our faces…except Leonora. She had a dreamy look about her as she stared at one of the boxes in the house. I tried to catch her attention by coughing but all I got was a few dirty looks from the manager and Leonora's same vague stare. The manager finally saw her and stopped the conductor to address her.

"Leonora!' He shouted. All eyes shifted to her and her head snapped forward, violently.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He went into hysterics as the company members sniggered under their breath. Leonora blushed instead of crossing her arms and bowing her head. She reminded me of a giddy little schoolgirl, blushing and smiling. She _had_ changed…But why? Did someone say something that had encouraged her? Was it just a phase? Or was she in love?...

That night, as I was heading to the dormitory, I was stopped by a few of the ballerinas who had once made Leonora's life terrible with their constant jeering. They, too, had changed…

"What's wrong with the toad?" Mischa asked me as her posse mumbled in agreement.

I just shrugged because, as I have told you, I didn't know. Leonora had stopped telling me her secrets and feelings. I just get that stupid stare of hers and she dances away. I noticed Mischa's usually proud eyes darting back and forth…scared. She was afraid that Leonora might become the great dancer she always wanted to be. That would mean she would have to over rule Mischa.

They clicked their tongues at my disobedience and strode away to their dormitory, heads held high and proud like a façade to their real scared selves. I just sighed and entered my dormitory, preparing for sleep. As I crawled into bed, making sure not to wake Leonora beside me, I told myself that Leonora was just going through a stage and to forget about it…

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am writing this entry early in the morning while everyone else is sleeping. What a night! I have finally found out what was wrong with Leonora.

I was awaken by the sound of a floorboard creaking and I, thinking it was a man, shot up in my bed, ready to scream. I swallowed my scream when I saw Leonora with a grimace on her face and her fists clenched tightly, expressing her frustration. She tiptoed over to her bed beside me and sat down with a sigh.

"Where have you been?" I whispered tremulously. She looked at me, opening her mouth as if ready to say something but quickly shutting it, seemingly afraid to say something out loud. But then, she beckoned for me to lean closer and she took my hand.

"You really want to know?" She asked. I nodded violently and she looked around, making sure that the others were asleep, and looked me in the eyes.

"Annette," she said, softly. "Please, if I tell you, do you promise not to tell a soul? I know I can trust you, but…"

I made a face of impatience and nodded again. Leonora sighed and squeezed my hand, hard.

"There is a man," she began, whispering as if there was some unseen presence who was listening in the room. "He lives under the opera house, all alone. I was drawn to his lair a month ago, in the middle of the night. He lives by a lake under the opera." A lake? "He is all alone because nobody understood him…they were afraid because of his face. It's deformed, just like my leg, so he understands …"

Mother told me it wasn't true…she lied to me…

She stood up and walked toward the door, leaning on its frame in a dreamlike stage, gazing up at the ceiling. I leaned over and reached under my bed, feeling for that little item I had stolen from my mother's bureau after she had lectured me for talking back to the manager…

A mask.

"You are in love?" I asked walking towards her with the mask in my hands. She turned to face me and bowed her head, smiling faintly.

"Yes," she replied, softly. I put a hand on her shoulder and held out the mask to her. She gasped and reached out for it slowly, sliding it out of my grasp.

"Then, you will be needing this," I whispered and headed back towards my bed, wrapping myself in the warmth of my blankets. Leonora pressed the mask towards her chest and strode to her bed as I watched her, silently. The last thing I saw was her placing the mask on her pillow and lightly touching it with her lips.

"I won't tell," I said, slipping into unconsciousness. "I promise…"

I meant it. She was in love and no matter how much I didn't understand her reason, I promised that I would never tell her secret of her angel. The angel in hell…

A/N- Please R&R! Something's coming... (Jaws music plays and Authoress looks around, scared) Hello?...


	8. The Difference

Thank you for reviewing! It makes me happy! (Basks in the moment, dreamily) Okay, I'm done…I'm done…On with the show!

**Chapter Eight: The Difference**

What is this strange obsession

That's tearing me apart?

Some strange deranged expression

Of what's in my heart?...

-Jekyll, Jekyll & Hyde

I first saw Leonora as the dance instructor, Meg Giry, led her down the hall to her dormitory after she had found her on the steps of the opera house. Her head was cocked to the side but her eyes were fixed ahead, staring vaguely down the hall at the manager's office door. The dance instructor reasoned with the manager to let Leonora stay in one of the dormitories there, participating in every show as any other company member there would. I waited outside the door and talked with a few ballerinas until she emerged from the room.

"May I take her to her dormitory?" I asked Meg. To my surprise, Leonora didn't blush like the other girls did when I approached her. She just looked at Meg with a pained expression and shook her head.

"No, monsieur," Meg replied. "Leonora is tired and needs her rest. You will see her tomorrow." And with that, they both disappeared down the hall.

I later heard from the manager that her parents had abandoned her there because of some deformity. I pushed the thought of her being deformed from my mind, knowing well that if she was deformed, she would have been a monster. On the contrary, she was far from it, with her misty eyes, skin as pale as the virgin snow, and raven hair; only monsters are deformed.

As I went to sleep that night, I only had one thing on my mind; Leonora. I no longer cared for the ballerinas that I could snap my fingers and have instantly. No, I only wanted her and I would not stop till I had her.

The next day, I met with her as Meg had said and talked with her in the privacy of her dormitory. She was very quiet and oddly uncomfortable with the whole situation. She still didn't blush; I thought that she just might have been scared the first day and I just shrugged it off, but this was frustrating me a little.

"How do you like the opera?" I asked her, trying to create a conversation. She just sighed and looked to the floor.

"It's alright," she replied softly. "It's just that some of the girls are mean to me. The only friend I have is Annette and she's too young to be cruel."

I honestly didn't care about how she felt. She was being incredibly dim, not knowing that a wonderful man was standing right in front of her. But, I continued, trying not to lose my patience and telling myself that she'll come around.

"Oh, the ballerinas are always like that," I reassured her. She looked at me, curiously. _Well, that didn't take very long_, I thought.

"Do you have a deformity?" She asked, quietly. I laughed at her teasing and took her hand.

"Leonora," I chuckled. "Surely you must know that only monsters are deformed!"

I laughed and she just sat there with an angry expression upon her face, glaring at me. She snatched her hand away and stood up, pointing to the door and I stared at her, confused.

"Get out," she said through clenched teeth. I suddenly felt a strong sensation sweep through me and I grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her close to me. I held her struggling form with one arm and stroked her hair with another, imagining me and her together. She let out a cry and slipped from my grasp, threatening to call the dance instructor. I smiled at her and left the room, knowing what she truly wanted…

She is just a scared little girl, afraid to take a chance or make a commitment. I know she wants me; who could blame her? I am what all the women want- a rich, powerful, young, and handsome man.

As the days passed and my other attempts to seduce her failed, I took an idea to the manager about having a November Ball in honor of the new management. If there was a ball, she would surely attend it and, who knows? Maybe she'd fall for me then, even if it meant a little wine and lies. William was delighted at this and arranged it as soon as he could, announcing it later that day to the company.

Everyone started to get excited as the date drew nearer; the men of the company began to ask the ballerinas and the women were collecting money to but gowns. I noticed Leonora as Cornelia was practicing her solo at center stage. Annette was pulling at her skirt and asking about a dance step but Leonora just smiled and gazed into the house, blush entering her cheeks. I didn't want to admit it but she was changing; going from an innocent, shy girl to a happier, but still as innocent, girl. Her beautiful pale skin was collecting a bit of color and her eyes sparkled like the most glorious of jewels.

No matter. Tomorrow night at the ball, she _will_ fall for me…Whether I have to force her or not…

* * *

Erik's Point of View

How can I earn your love?

I would swim oceans,

I would move mountains,

I would do anything for you.

What do you want me to do?

-Hinckley, Assassins

Leonora visited not too long ago, talking excitedly about the November Ball that is to take place tomorrow night in honor of the new management. She begged me to come, but I just gazed at her sadly as she talked, remembering the last time I had decided to attend a ball. I couldn't bear to see her dancing with the patron. I loved her too much for that to happen…

Yet, I found myself having still not confessed my love for her. I seemed afraid to ask her, like I might drive her away if I did. After all, that's what happened last time I gave someone my heart; they acted as if they cared but turned around and stabbed me in the back. I just kept silent about love each night she came and often, there have been awkward pauses and I feel like I'm bound to burst if I don't tell her. I feel like falling to my knees and opening my heart up to her, but I mustn't.

Tonight, after we had talked about the ball, she yawned and told me she had to get sleep if she wanted to attend. She started to walk towards the lake, but I grabbed her hand, gently, and led her into the boat. As I rowed, I noticed her smiling at me and I smiled back, faintly. Yet again, there was a moment I could have told her my love for her…but I let it slip, pulling my gaze from her and looking to the lake waters, uncomfortably. I saw my reflection staring back at me…but it wasn't mine.

Well, it was mine but for a beautiful moment, I was no longer deformed. I looked like a regular man with no scars or drooping eyelid or anything. But, all good things never last…

The boat bumped the rocky shore and the vision left me. All I ever wanted was lost in a ripple of dark water as I closed my eyes and leaned on the paddle, trying to hold back sobs that were forcing their way through my throat. Leonora stood up in the boat and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Erik?"

I opened my eyes and turned towards her, a smile appearing on my face like an instinct whenever I see her. She smiled back as I took her hand and led her off the boat to the shore. Her eyes stayed locked with mine like some invisible cord was between them, keeping them open. Her hand touched mine and the spell was broken as silent tears emerged from her eyes.

"Oh, Erik…" She whispered and ran into the hallway, leaving me alone with my tears. I kicked the boat with viciously, emitting a cry of frustration at my stupidity. What was wrong with me? All I need to say is three words.

I love you.

I must tell her. I _will_ tell her! Tomorrow night I _will_ attend the November Ball…but, in the shadows…

A/N- Okay! I'm donw with Point of Views for a while! R&R!


	9. At The Ball

A/N- I wrote this chapter while listening to 'El Tango de Roxanne' from Moulin Rogue. That song rocks my songs and…Ewan McGregor sings it… (Foams at the mouth) Hehe…By the way, the PG-13-ness comes in at the end of this chapter and goes on till the end of the story. On with the show!

**Chapter Nine: At the Ball**

You can't hide your feelings with a mask…

- Anonymous

Leonora sat at the edge of her bed and sighed, sadly. She wanted Erik to come to the ball, but he just ignored the entire subject as if he were uncomfortable with the whole thing. If he would come, she would tell him she loved him and, after all, it was a masquerade, so he could wear a mask and not feel so self conscious about it.

Annette walked in with the gown and mask her mother had picked out for her. She noticed Leonora and placed on the mask in hopes of cheering her up, but Leonora only smiled faintly at her.

"Erik?" Annette guessed, removing the mask and placing it on her bed with the gown. Leonora nodded and sighed again, staring at the floor. Annette took Leonora's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"If he loves you, he'll come," she told her. That only made Leonora more nervous. Annette just smiled and went to spread out her gown across her bed, neatly. She hummed and gestured for Leonora to join, but Leonora just fiddled with her mask.

_What if he doesn't show?_ She thought, gazing at her own gown…

* * *

Fireworks shot up in the air and exploded into beautiful rainbows of color above the Opera Populaire as the members of the company who were outside gazed up at them, cheering every time one burst. Although the ball had already begun, there were many guests just lingering and conversing as the music played. Robert was scanning the ball for Leonora as the manager talked to him while Annette and her mother laughed with Cornelia about one of the ensemble member's costumes. Guests were entering down the staircase, greeted by applause for their mask. No one paid attention to a certain shape in the shadows.

Erik gazed at the people, searching for Leonora and often looking down at his black suit and adjusting his plain black mask nervously. He had dressed himself in the same costume used for Don Juan in _Don Juan Triumphant_.

"Where is she?" He thought out loud.

Suddenly, at the top of the staircase, a figure appeared. Even with a mask covering her face, Erik knew who it was because his heart skipped a beat while looking at her.

Leonora.

Erik closed his eyes. "My muse is here," he breathed. She was clad in a pearl white dress that gave her the appearance of an angel and sparkled in the light. Her dark hair was pulled back tightly, except for a few stands on the sides of her face. Erik could see her eyes looking for him through the beaded white mask.

Erik had seen the gentlemen meet their lady at the bottom of the stairs and take their hand leading them off to dance. Without hesitation, Erik strode from the shadows towards the staircase, receiving curious looks from other guests and an angry glare from Robert, who was also making his way to the staircase.

They both reached it at the same moment and Robert looked at Erik and laughed, adjusting his blue mask.

"Nice costume," he snorted. "Are you attending a funeral after this?"

_Of course_, Erik thought, _yours. _He clenched his fists, but quickly released them, noticing Leonora had appeared before them. She paid no heed to Robert and smiled at Erik, relieved.

"You made it," she exclaimed, thinking of what Annette had said and feeling her heart flutter with joy. Erik smiled and bowed, taking her hand.

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied, leading her off to dance. Robert stood there, gaping at them with astonishment.

_Who is that man?_ He thought angrily as he made himself regain posture and walked back over to the manager, arms folded.

Erik and Leonora glided across the floor, waltzing to the melody of soft music. Each of them seemed to be in a dream, never looking away and never letting go.

Annette watched them; clutching her mother's hand and sighing like a small schoolgirl. She ripped off her itchy mask and stared up at her mother, expecting to her to have the same expression. To Annette's surprise, her mother looked scared of the couple, like something bad was going to happen any minute. Once Meg caught her daughter's gaze, she forced on a smile and squeezed her hand.

The music ended and Erik took Leonora's hands in his and cleared his throat, nervously.

"Leonora," he said, softly. "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

Leonora felt both of their hearts pumping with adrenaline instead of blood. She looked into his eyes and raised her eyebrows, hopefully, and gesturing for him to go on. Erik took a staggered breath and…

At that moment, Leonora felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she shivered. She heard Robert's slimy voice in her ear.

"Hello sir," Robert whispered to Erik, but still looking at Leonora as if in a trance. Erik bowed his head in humility as Robert ran his hand through Leonora's hair. She grimaced and tried to push him away as Erik let go of her hands, giving up telling her how he felt.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Robert sneered. Erik took a hand up to gently brush Leonora's cheek and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She held his hand with hers until it slipped out of reach as she was pulled away by Robert.

Erik stood there for a moment, staring at his hand as he clenched it with masked anger and humiliation. He glanced over at Leonora and Robert dancing and closed his eyes, running back into the shadows.

_What was I thinking?_ He asked himself as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

He slammed his fists down on the organ and looked at himself in the mirror. He laughed, bitterly and leaned on it with one hand, placing the other on his hip.

"Tell me, Erik," he said into the mirror. "Can you compete with _that_? He can give her the world and you can give her nothing! What in God's name were you thinking, you idiot!"

He pushed himself away from the mirror and ripped off his jacket, flinging it into the water. He took a hand through his hair and sighed, taking a seat on the organ stool.

"She has her man, now," he breathed, putting his masked face in his hands…

* * *

Leonora struggled to get away from Robert, but he held her so tight, she felt the places where he held her starting to ache by the end of the song. She tried to look over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Erik, but she saw no man in black.

"Erik…" Leonora sighed, sadly. "I'm so sorry…"

Robert looked down at her in frustration as the music stopped. _Erik?_ He thought, angrily and, to his own surprise, jealously. He scoffed and grabbed her hand, dragging her through a crowd of spectators who cheered them as if they were a loving couple. Leonora looked back at the ball as he led her past the dormitories and she felt an odd, sickening feeling beginning to churn in her stomach. She tried to pull her hand away as they reached Cornelia's dressing room and Robert opened the door, shoving her in, roughly. She felt an unknown horror descend upon her as Robert closed the door, locking it.

"Let me out," Leonora demanded hollowly as he walked closer to her, smiling. She took steps backward, trying to get away from him and bumping into a table. He ran his hand from her shoulder down her arm and she gasped.

"What, and miss all the fun?" He replied, suddenly grabbing her by the hair and pulling it till she was right in front of him. Leonora let out a scream as he forced her onto a sofa, but he quickly clamped his hand over her mouth, muffling the scream. He laughed like a madman and pressed his lips to her neck, causing her to scream louder. It felt as if two hot irons had been placed to her neck.

He laughed as if it were an entertaining game as Leonora felt her eyes water with the presence of tears. She summoned up all her strength and thrust her knee into his stomach, emitting a furious shriek. He let out a yell and let her go for a moment; long enough for Leonora to shove him in the shoulders and slip out of his anaconda grip. She pushed him to the door, opening it frantically and thrust him out into the hall. She slammed the door shut and locked it, quickly; pressing her ears to it until she was sure he was gone.

Her legs gave away and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing until her throat ached. She felt her hands shaking as she removed her mask to wipe her eyes.

"I hate him," she breathed, between sobs. "I hate you, Robert! I hope you rot in Hell for what you have done!" He voice softened as she noticed the mirror. "Oh, Erik, I love you! You would never do a thing like that, ever!"

Leonora let her mask fall to the floor as she stood up, and walked towards the mirror, still crying. She looked behind to make sure that Robert had not appeared, magically, and sliding open the mirror and disappearing in its shadows…

A/N- So, yeah…PG-13-ness continues throughout the story from now on. R&R!


	10. One hand, One Heart

A/N- Sorry this took so long. For my exclamation, see Stuck In An Elevator. For this chapter, I watched 'West Side Story', which is awesome, and I listened to Bjork, who is awesome. I figured I bring them together and roll them up into one big explosion of awesomeness! Imagine the Phantom in the movie especially for this chapter, otherwise you'll be all, "Ahhh!" On with the show!

**Chapter Ten: One Hand, One Heart**

You'll be given love,

You'll be taken care of…

-Bjork, All Is Full Of Love

Leonora splashed through the lake water, her once lovely hair now tangled and her once beautiful dress was torn at the edges. The candles cast haunting shadows on the walls that danced around her. She felt as if she were in a night mare that she could not be awakened from. When she turned the corner, she saw that the entrance to Erik's lair was blocked by the iron gate. She ran into its bars, clasping them with trembling hands.

"Erik…" She sobbed into the shadows. When there was no reply, she sank to her knees and pressed her forehead to the bars as her shoulders jumped with each sob.

"Erik, please!" She moaned. "I need you!"

She felt the gate rising and let go of the bars, standing to her feet. Erik stood in the lake, still masked, staring back at her with a concerned expression upon his face. She let out a cry and ran towards him, colliding into his arms.

"What happened?" He asked her softly as she clutched his shirt and sobbed into his chest.

"Hold me," she cried and he wrapped his arms around her slowly. He closed his eyes and let Leonora cover him in tears. For moments, the only sound present in the darkness was Leonora's cries.

"Tighter," she sobbed and Erik pressed her closer. He let her spill her tears then took her by the shoulders gently.

"Tell me what happened," he whispered. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"After Robert drove you away," she began with a throat sore from sobs. "He dragged me to Cornelia's dressing room and he…he tried to…"

Erik's eyes widened as he let go of her and gestured for her to stop, knowing it would only bring her pain. He already knew the rest and anger was welling up inside him like an expanding balloon as he turned away from her. His breaths were filled with rage as he walked away from her and up the stone steps to the organ stool. He slumped down on it and looked over at Leonora, who stood in the lake water, gazing at him.

_How could he do that to her?_ Erik thought as he watched her. She looked like a battered angel as she walked towards the steps to him. He suddenly noticed that her vision wasn't concentrated on him, but beside him, on the organ. There was a little figure that matched the set of the opera house model set on the organ. It was his new model of Leonora. Her cheeks were now filled with color and her eyes seemed to be made of diamonds as they glittered in the candlelight while figure was dressed in a lacy purple and black dress. Leonora's face brightened when she realized it was her as she gathered her skirts and ran over to Erik. She reached the organ's side and picked up the figure in curiosity while Erik smiled, weakly.

"I always keep it with me when I write music," he said and looked down on the keys and began to play. She placed the figure back down and watched him play.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned on the stool to face her as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"God, why am I avoiding this?" He asked himself and took Leonora's hands. "I love you, Leonora! I love you! I've finally summoned up the courage to say it. My world was empty and dark until you came and you filled it with happiness and light! I love you…"

Leonora took away one of her hands and removed his mask without any hesitation. She placed it on the organ and looked into his eyes. They weren't deep and cold like Robert's, but soft and shining as they looked straight back into hers. They were suddenly closed as he leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt a weight on her heart be lifted off. For a moment, all was so silent that they could hear the distant music of the ball floating above them like an aroma.

When they pulled away from each other, Leonora smiled and kissed him shortly on the lips.

"I have always loved you," she whispered.

* * *

Erik's Point of View

By God, I love her…I love her…

She came back, to my strange surprise, and told me that bastard patron tried to rape her. Can't he just find another woman and go away? I'll probably have to kill him, but I'm too happy to think of him right now!

She said she's always loved me. Always!

Always…

I remember waking up with her. It was early morning and my eyes opened slowly, revealing to me her form against my own and I closed them again and thanked God for her over and over. No man on earth could possibly know love like this, could they?...

I love her…I love her, so much…

* * *

Leonora's Point of View

Erik is an extraordinary man in that ordinary world which I have spent most of my life. The life that I'd known lately was dull I longed for something more…for an actual purpose…Now I know it. It is to love Erik.

I remember being there with him and wanting never to leave…I just wanted to stay with him forever, to run away and leave this world behind. I just want to free myself of the tether that holds me down and enter that world of his where music and love prosper.

He has the music.

Music is the food of love.

Love is him.

Erik.

My Erik…. My angel….My everything.

Forever.

* * *

Leonora awoke to the sound of soft music echoing through the lair and pulling her from the bed. She followed it to see Erik at the organ, moving his fingers up and down the keys, gently. He caught sight of her and smiled, faintly.

"Leonora," he whispered. She smiled back and walked to the organ, gracefully. She leaned over and kissed him, softly, placing a hand on his cheek.

Suddenly, she pulled away with a worried look on her face.

"I must go," she breathed and strode towards the lake where Erik helped her into the boat. She gazed up at him as he rowed the boat and felt her heart ache with longing.

_If only the world weren't so cruel,_ she thought as they reached the shore._ We could be together and never have another care in the world…Until then…_

Erik took her hand and helped her out of the boat, pressing his lips to it, afterwards. He glanced at her once more and disappeared into darkness. Leonora sighed and started through the hallway, her head occasionally turning around to see if he were still visible.

_We kiss in shadows…_

A/N- Yeah…so….Awwww…..But next, things will take a twisted turn….


End file.
